The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, more specifically a high current terminal blade connection system that is suitable for an automotive environment and is capable of handling electrical current in excess of 100 amperes continuous current, either alternating current or direct current.
A problem frequently encountered in automotive electronics is a lack of power connection systems that are capable of handling in excess of 100 amps. Prior art connection systems that meet the required current carrying capacity are extremely expensive, bulky, and were not designed for an automotive application. Most of these connectors were intended for military applications, have too many parts, lack self-contained safety features, and are expensive and/or difficult to assemble.
With the advent of hybrid electric vehicles, there is now a need for an electrical power connection system that is configured for an automotive environment and able to safely handle large power loads.
Accordingly, it is felt that there is a need in the art for a high powered connection system for automotive environments that handles electrical currents in excess of 100 amps, has a reduced number of parts, may be easily assembled, and stabilized contact for improved performance.
The present invention is a high current terminal blade connection system that handles electrical currents in excess of 100 amps, has a reduced number of parts required for various mounting configurations, may be easily assembled without resort of fasteners, and is environmentally sealed to prevent shorting between circuits.
The high current terminal blade connection system, according to the present invention, includes a female connector and a male connector. A male power terminal includes a contact blade and a means for connecting a power cable, thereto. The male connector has a male power terminal cavity for receiving therein the respective male power terminal, wherein the contact blade of the received male power terminal projects from a forward end of the male connector. The female connector has a female power terminal cavity for receiving therein a respective female power terminal, wherein the female contact of the received power terminal is located adjacent to the female connector at a forward end. The forward ends of both the male and female connectors are configured to mutually mate such that the contact blade of the male power terminal passes through a respective blade slot and seats into a respective blade seat of a respective female power terminal.
A contact insert is located within the female power terminal cavity. The contact insert includes dimples to provide additional support to the terminal blade, thus enhancing the performance of the connection, and contact vanes are designed into the insert to accept the mating blade in an in-line and right angle direction. The benefit of this design is that there is one female terminal and one contact insert needed for two different mating directions, thus eliminating the need for any additional parts.
Both the male and female connectors can include the cable seal stop tabs that allow the cable seal to push against the terminal and not slip over the insulation crimp. When the terminal position assurance (TPA) is employed, it pushes against the cable seal which in turn pushes against the stop tabs and forces the terminal to seat properly in it""s respective cavity. The benefit of this is that the die progression is shorter because the traditional method of crimping the cable seal in the insulation wings is no longer needed; therefore, there is less material needed in the insulation wing.
The electrical performance of the connection provided by this connection system is improved with the addition of the dimples to the contact insert. These dimples provide stability and additional contact points when the male terminal blade and contact insert are mated together.